In recent years, there has been a great expansion of computers and storage subsystems. With ever increasing computing technologies, a demand for storage capacity has grown by several folds. These storage demands are fulfilled to a greater extent with the development of Storage Area Network (SAN) technology. A Storage Area Network (SAN) is a dedicated high-speed network which interconnects and presents shared pool of storage devices to multiple servers. The SAN technology is primarily used to enhance the performance of the storage devices, as they appear as a single, locally attached device to the servers. Virtual Storage Area Network (VSAN) is a logical partition in the Storage Area Network (SAN). Virtual Storage Area Network allows data traffic to be isolated within specific portions of SAN so that the system is scaled out and easy to configure. The main objective of Virtual Storage Area Network is easy management of users subscribed to the VSAN, who can be added or relocated without the need for changing the physical layout of the storage. One of the main objective of VSAN is to provide data redundancy which minimizes the risk of data loss.
In the existing technology, SAN consists of two storage controllers which receive requests from the users, one Disk Array Enclosure (DAB) which holds multiple Solid State Drives (SSD) for storing the data and few backup units. Each of the storage controllers has multi-core Control Processing Units (CPUs) for processing requests. These requests in the existing technology are not executed immediately, but queued in one of the multi-core processors for execution, if other pending processes are under execution by that multi-core CPU. This causes delay in executing the process, which leads to increase in latency for executing the process and overall performance of the SAN gets affected. For example, a user who wishes to store data in SAN may experience latency in the process as the request made may be held up in the queue.
Additionally, in case the CPU cores in the existing technique reaches complete utilization, a failure to proceed with the execution cycle occurs and all the processes go into queue. Also, in case if both the storage controllers in the existing SAN technology are completely utilized, then it may lead to data unavailability and the user fails to access the application.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.